


You don't need a library card to check me out

by teacuphuman



Series: AELDWS September 2017 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Coy!Arthur, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Getting to know you, getting to know all about you...





	You don't need a library card to check me out

**Author's Note:**

> Week Three of non-elimination AELDWS  
> Prompt: Guilty Pleasure

“There has to be something,” Eames weedles, tossing another peanut into his mouth.

 

Arthur shakes his head and smiles into his drink. “Why are you so obsessed with this? It’s not like I’m some man of mystery who hides everything.”

 

“Yes, you are. That’s exactly what you do, you arse. You play your cards so close to your chest I’m surprised they’re not indented into your skin.”

 

“Oh my god,” Arthur laughs. “Have we even met? I am perfectly forthcoming, you’re the one with seven passports and a different cover story for everyone he meets!”

 

“That’s just good sense,” Eames waves his hand, sending peanuts flying. “Just give me one guilty pleasure, darling. One tidbit of intimate knowledge about yourself and I’ll let it go.”

 

“I don’t believe in guilty pleasures. If I like something, I refuse to feel bad about it.”

 

Eames glares in response.

 

“Fine, maybe you’re my guilty pleasure,” Arthur teases, leaning on the bar. Lying with the truth, sadly, always worked.

 

“I hate you, you know that? You won’t even open up and show me one chapter of your life.”

 

“I’m an open book, Mr. Eames, you just have to figure out how to read me.”

  
  



End file.
